1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coating system, which is particularly useful for coating skinned polyurethane foam articles, and skinned polyurethane foam articles coated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been developed skinned polyurethane foam articles (hereinafter referred to as "skin foams"), such as integral skin foams or self-skin foams obtained by integral skin process, and those produced by mold coat process, wherein coating compositions are applied on the interior surface of the mold cavity followed by foaming urethane foam-forming mixtures.
There have been proposed, as such coating compositions used in the mold coat process, non-yellowing linear polyurethane solutions, two component-type polyurethanes, combinations of these, and combinations of non-reactive non-yellowing linear polyurethane solutions with polyisocyanates. Among these coating compositions, non-yellowing linear polyurethane solutions provide skins having poor resistance to solvents. On the other hand, two component-type polyurethanes, proposed heretofore, have disadvantages that the resulting skins at early stage are brittle and have insufficient strength and tendency to be broken at the time of demolding, and that longer demolding time is required.